


First Snow

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [25]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: 3-Sentence Fics, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, frodo flash fiction challenge, quick creation game, word prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah celebrate the year's first snow by taking a walk in the woods.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge community on Live Journal and Dreamwidth. This was for the Quick Creation Game: write a fic using only three sentences, based on a prompt word(s). Prompt words for this fic: First Snow.

[](https://imgur.com/kf6fSIc)

Bundled up in boots, heavy coats, scarves and hats against the sudden drop in temperature, Sean and Elijah celebrated the first snow of the year by going for a walk in the woods, and seeing the ground and trees covered in pristine white, Sean felt as if they were in the middle of a Currier & Ives winter scene, prompting him to muse, “It’s hard to believe that less than a month ago we were eating ice cream to cope with temperatures close to one hundred degrees, and today it’s snowing.”

Elijah opened his mouth to catch a snowflake on his tongue before declaring, “Now we can trade eating ice cream on the porch for sitting in front of the fireplace drinking hot chocolate, but it has to be full of mini marshmallows and topped with whipped cream.”

Sean was about to lament the number of pounds drinking such a gastronomic delight would add to his weight, until he imagined working off those extra pounds as he and Elijah made love on the hearth rug by the light of a roaring fire, an image which had him deciding that he liked Elijah’s idea of hot chocolate so much that he was going to suggest they have some tonight.


End file.
